gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
4th Guerrilla Gamer Force
The Guerrilla Gamer Squadron Force 4, '''more popularly called the 4th Guerrilla Gamer Force, or just The 4th, was one of the first forces formed in the Californian Resistance. They are a Guerrilla Resistance Force based in the Orange and LA counties. They were formed on March 29 with funding from the main Gamer Forces. They are lead by President-Field Marshall Final Hope. Description The Force has done extensive research into the defining characteristics of a furry in order to prevent themselves from being infiltrated, also allowing them to infiltrate the Furries more easily. They also seem to have been influenced by U.S. and Roman war strategies. On April 29th, their base was overrun by Furries and all member were killed. In its old base, the Furries set up the 4th Furry Unit, which is using the strategies left behind by the Guerilla Gamers. On May 5th, President-Field Marshal Final Hope lead a force to retake the base forcefully, however he discovered the Furries had abandoned the base. Before they had left, they stripped the base clean of everything they could get their hands on. Whilst it relieved the General that his base was safe, all their plans, strategies and weaponry fell into Furry hands, meaning they were now fighting against a powerful Furry Unit in the area. They have tried to take Furry held locations but the possessions of their plans meant the Force was easily repelled, costing them Men and Time. On November 6, 2019, the 4th started to recruit men for Operation Saber. Code Names Code Name Omega The 4th is currently infiltrating schools around the Greater Los Angeles area in an attempt to stop the Furry recruitment of young. In these operations, they showed the children the true nature of Furries and how to become part of the Resistance. They have only failed at converting one school, where the furries had planted 80-year old furries that made the whole school a furry. Code Name Alpha The 4th also has plan Alpha, in which they execute all furries in a 2-mile radius by blasting PewDiePie songs. Conflict History Operations Operation SD Padres A plan to battle at San Deigo. Victory. Operation Oregon Dreams A plan to liberate Washington, Oregon and California. Partial Victory: Washington and Oregon were liberated. Operation Kronos A plan to take back Greece. Planned for September 29, 2019 Operation Saber An operation to utterly destroy the Anti Anime Clan. Other Battles * Battle of Anaheim * The Infinity War on Retard Hill * Operation Oregon Dreams * Operation SD Padres * Battle of Buffalo Resistance Rules # Avoid signs like OwO, UwU, and Rawr. Being classic furry signs, you will be treated as infected until proven otherwise. # Suspicious behaviour must be reported. This can include activities such as biting, growling, purring, barking, licking their hand and having a tail attachment to their pants # Contact with Furries should be avoided at all costs. Death is preferable than to becoming infected. # Fursuiters must be avoided. Due to them possessing more power, even just being near one can infect you. # Keep your distance from T-Posers. Whilst they may appear to be Memers they are allied with the enemy and will harm you. (Unless they have a blue arm-band, in which they are used as barriers against furries) Spies Though they did not have many, the 4th used their spies to their advantage as best as possible. Their top spy, her name being classified for protection, gave them the info needed to formulate a plan liberating Temecula from Furry occupancy. Another high ranking spy was been able to secure a double agent position, doing wonders for the Forces. Offence and Defence Offence During a raid, the 4th generally sent in three separate small forces, one for head-on contact whilst two more flanks the sides to maximise efficiency. It became customary to yell 'For Pewdiepie' upon completing a successful raid but that occasionally gave away positions, meaning members no longer participated in the tradition. Occasionally, on special days when they have to fight (for example, Christmas day) they yell out something like, "Merry Christmas, furries!" and proceed to shoot the furries with special guns that look like wrapped-up Christmas presents. Defence Although they had a powerful offence, the 4th had a stronger defense. In their base located in Orange, California, there were snipers positioned on the 3rd and 4th floors and Final Hope's Honour Guard was always placed outside. Outside of the General's living quarters, there was a keycard-access door that required an 'O-5' pass, which only a few people had the ability to access. Types of Soldiers The 4th distinguished themselves from other groups by renaming various classes of troops. Some, however, remained consistent with other Gamer names in the main force. Bold names are the 'main ranks', and the italic ranks are the 'sub-ranks' * '''Private: The Private is just a simple soldier with no ranks attached. * Heavy Gunner: The Heavy Gunner is a private who wields a gun that falls under the heavy classification * Tanker: A Tanker is a soldier that operates a tank. * Turret-Op: Turret-Op is short for Turret Operator. * Translator: The Translator is capable of decoding and translating various Furry messages. * Musical Fans: Musical Fans are privates that have an interest in Broadway musicals. * Sandwich Makers: Sandwich Makers are the Gamer Girls that make sandwiches to be used on operations * Medic- A private who holds a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and plasma goop * Officers: Officers have been promoted to have power over the privates. * Radio Men- An officer who has a radio to call for reinforcements. * Majors: Officers who were promoted. They are capable of controlling forces but are not allowed to devise plans of their own. * Flag Holder- A major who is trusted to ride into battle with the flag of the 4th * Lieutenant-'''The general's right-hand man. He always has a sandwich in their pocket * ''Spies-''Lieutenants who are able to go undercover as a furry. * ''Interrogators- ''Lieutenants who are able to interrogate furries * '''General: The General is the leader of the forces. He is the only one capable of issuing orders such as a surrender order or devising plans of attack. Headquarters The headquarters is in President-Field Marshal Final Hope's private estate near Disneyland. He has his Honour Guard protecting the entrance to the HQ, and the door to the HQ also is made of 1-foot steel that can only be opened by a switch that requires a password. On the first floor, there's the switch to open the door, a kitchen, a small farm, and a water purifier and water source. On the second floor, there's a restroom, a testing lab to test Plasma Goop, a prison to hold furries, and a restroom for all genders. On the third floor, there's a special kitchen to make sandwiches and living quarters for Privates, Officers, Majors, and the generals. To access the general's part of the living quarters, you must have an 'O-5' pass to unlock the door. In the secret basement, there's a radio to broadcast gamer propaganda and a translator station to translate furry messages. Basement also requires and O-5 pass. Other Forces 5th Guerrilla Gamer Force Not long after the 4th was formed, Gamers in North California heard of their successful formation of a resistance force. They contacted the General, asking about the possibility of acceptance into his force, to which he agreed. Basing themselves off the example set by the 4th, they took many of the same actions as them in situations. Due to this tendency, they were officially given the moniker of the 5th Guerrilla Gamer Force by the General. During the same time the 4th was attacked and wiped out, the 5th suffered the same fate. Unlike their older brother, some members were able to escape the attack and rejoined the resistance elsewhere. Today, they're best known for the popular news channel "Gamer News" with Justin as host. Honour Guard (Les Ennemis de la Californie) After a Furry Plan to capture the General was uncovered, he formed an honorary guard to protect himself. This guard, titled Les Ennemis de la Californie, were a four-man strong, elite fighting force that guarded the General day and night. They generally kept a gunon each side, with their weaponry of choice being a Side Arm and a Nerf Rival Prometheus. Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Task Forces